


Dog Tricks and Treats

by okaypompeii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Supernatural Vet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypompeii/pseuds/okaypompeii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam both fall for the new veterinarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stirring of the Pink Satin Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps a dog. Dean gets out flirted. And the interrupting moose makes an appearance.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything.

“Dean!” Sam shouted. He came running up to Dean with a slightly bloody golden retriever in his arms. 

Dean stepped back and continued wiping the oil off his hands with a filthy rag. “What happened?! Whose dog is that?!

“I don’t know. Dean, he was just lying there on the street. He’s still breathing. Didn’t you say there was a new animal clinic near here?” Sam asked.

“Uh, yeah. I think. C’mon, get in the Impala, I’ll take you there.” Sam hopped in the car as Dean waved off an employee who had come to see what all the commotion was. Dean then got into the car and turned it on. It roared to life as Dean tore out and headed towards the vet clinic up the street.

“So, uh, do you think he’ll be okay?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, Dean. He’s got a pretty bad cut here and the fur’s all matted with blood.” Sam turned over to look at Dean. Sam loved dogs. Which is one of the reasons Dean never found it appropriate to get him one as a child. Dogs get sick. They die. And Dean had to deal with Sam’s puppy eyes on a daily basis; he didn’t need another set coming from an actual puppy. They approached the clinic now and Sam hopped out and ran towards the set of double doors. Dean jumped out after him and caught the door mid swing. He was greeted with the sight of a wide eyed secretary and the surprised looks of many of pet owners as Sam stood talking with what was assumed as a vet. 

“Sir, we’re not really outfitted to take care of a dog with this degree of injury. We’re just a local place.”

“Please,” Sam started, “He’s really bad and i don’t think he’ll make it to the Vale Park Animal Hospital.” 

The vet looked at Sam and then back at the dog. He then sighed. “C’mon back, put him on the table quickly. Crowley, call Meg, tell her we’re going to need anesthetics.” Sam rushed along with the vet to a back office. Dean watched them go and was about to follow when the secretary next to him cleared his throat obviously. 

“We’re going to need some information and have to get a payment deal working.” He stated as he pushed a clipboard towards Dean.

“Oh we don’t know much about the dog. Found him lying on the street.” Dean replied.

“Perfect.” He said, sitting back down to type something on his computer. “Well, fill out as much as you can.” With that, the secretary, whose name plaque said Crowley, flicked his wrist, as a sign for Dean to sit down. Dean took the clipboard and sat down between a woman in a fuzzy pink sweater and hot pink glasses, her auburn hair wrapped up in a beehive and a man in dirty overalls. Dean was no better of course. He was in a dirty white shirt and a dirty tied off mechanics jumpsuit. Who knows what was on his face. He had just worked a hard day fixing cars and an hour before he was supposed to go home this happens. It’s not like he blamed Sam for wanting to help the dog, it’s just that this week had been crazy and it was only Thursday. Dean just wanted to go home, take off his shoes, and watch the game. Also alternate between the game and the season finale of Dr. Sexy M.D but that Sam didn't know about. Suddenly a woman with dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail came rushing in. She dropped her purse, keys, and McDonalds on the front desk and hurriedly ran back to a hall closet where she pulled out a medium sized white box and then continued on into the back office where Sam, the dog, and the vet were. After 30 minutes, Dean had counted, Sam came out of the office. 

“Well?” Dean asked, standing up.

“He’s stable. But there’s still a lot of work to be done.”

“Well how long is this supposed to take?!" Th lady with the beehive stood up abruptly. "I have been waiting for my Ruby to be taken care of for over an hour now! What horrible service! I say screw this place! We should just head to Luci’s! We’ll get better checkups there anyway. And half the wait time!” She promptly picked up the cage, which look to have held a parrot. She then marched out the door.

“Abaddon.” Crowley said as she stormed out.

“Crowley.” She replied. When she left, the man in the overalls got up to leave too. He picked up his cage which was larger and looked to contain a small pig. 

“Sorry Crowley. But I got to get this piglet checked out today or she’ll never sell.”

“I understand.” replied Crowley, as he robotically flipped through a magazine. The man then left and all who was left in the waiting room was Dean, Sam, and man sitting in the corner with glasses. 

“Aren’t you going to leave too?” Crowley asked the man, without even looking up or acknowledging him.

“I would,” answered the man, “but Gabriel is already taking care of Azazel.”

“Oh.” Crowley said as he flipped to another page. “Ahm.” Crowley cleared his throat as he looked over at Dean, gesturing towards the clipboard. Dean stood up and walked it over to Crowley who grabbed it out of his hands and gave it a once over. “Dean Winchester. Hmm. I’ve heard of you.” 

“Yeah. I own Lawrence Mechanics down the street.” Dean replied.

“Hmm.” Crowley started. “I’ve heard it’s overpriced.”

Dean coughed and then sat down. Crowley chuckled and started typing things on the computer. An awkward silence fell as nobody spoke. The only sound was Crowley typing. It was like this for quite some time until Castiel stepped back into the waiting room, wiping his hands with a paper towel. 

Sam stood up. “How is he?”

“Good.” the doctor replied. “But not great. We were able to sew up the gash and we’ve put a splint on his broken leg. We do recommend you take him to Vale Park now though considering he’s stable.”

“Thank you.” Sam said, a bit too awestruck. Sam then shook hands with the doctor. The blonde nurse then came back to lead Sam back to the dog. She had an apathetic look on her face. Dean was then left with doctor. He stuck out his hand for a handshake and when he did, Dean finally got a good look at the doctors face. He was quite handsome to the say the least. His eyes were a striking blue and he had messy black hair. He had a great deal of laugh lines around his mouth but that just made him more attractive. Dean had found out in high school that he was attracted to guys. High school was a time for experimenting and boy, did Dean experiment. One of his fondest memories was that of messing around with a boy in the boys old pickup truck. He distinctly remembered this because the boy had asked him to wear satiny, pink panties. Dean still had those pink panties somewhere. The boy, as Dean recalled looked a little like this doctor. Maybe that was his type. It was a few brief seconds before either of them spoke.

"Dean."

"Castiel." He replied.

"Well, that's...different." Smooth.

"Quite. My family has a bit of a history."

"Well, i’d love to hear about it sometime over coffee." Dean replied.

Castiel smiled and as much as Dean hated to admit it, his heart fluttered a bit. 

"Maybe sometime." Castiel replied. "Now, onto the dog. Are you going to be keeping it or,"

"I'm sure Sammy will be wanting to keep it but I don't think we have the room." Dean said, cutting in.

"You know he's named it."

"Oh, dammit Sam. What's he named it?!"

"John, I believe."

“Typical Sam. I still don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m working full time and Sam’s going to school.”

“What school?”

“Lawrence community.” Dean replied.

“That’s not so far. Does Sam live at home or on campus?” 

“At home. But you wouldn’t know it by the amount of time he spends there.”

“I think we could work out a deal. I believe that the semester’s almost over. We could keep the dog, John, until them. He could get better here and once he’s back to full strength Sam could take him and then you guys could figure out things from there. Sam would have time off and the dog would be in better health as to adapt more quickly.” Dean looked like he was going to protest but Castiel continued. “It’s much easier to arrange things when the dog is healthy.”

“Fine. But you definitely owe me coffee now.”

Castiel chuckled and looked like he was going to answer but suddenly Sam came walking out of the office with the dog in a cage. He stopped and looked at them both.

“Sam,” Castiel said, turning to look at Sam. “We’re going to keep John for right now. Until he recovers. Then you may take him home.”

“But I thought you said he needed to be taken to Vale Park?”

“We’ll take care of that. He can rest up until we can get something arranged. Right now though I believe you two need some rest.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam said, scratching the back of his head. Never once did he take his eyes of Castiel. Castiel then took the cage from Sam and left to go put it in the back. Sam stood there, looking at Dean. “Thank you.” He said to Dean. Dean then laughed a little.

“No problem, Sammy.”

Sam then rolled his eyes. “Sam.” He replied and then walked back out to the Impala. Dean was about to follow, having a feeling that they were done conducting business, when Crowley started to laugh.

“Well aren’t you forward.” He laughed. Dean turned to look at him, no doubt showing a bit of puzzlement.

“Asking him out for coffee twice?! While there is a severely injured dog in the next room?! And I thought Gabriel was the biggest flirt!”

Dean frowned and grumbled out that he was just being nice. This made Crowley laugh harder. He continued laughing even when another man, looking to be another vet, came out carrying a black cat with yellow eyes. When the cat saw Dean, he hissed.

“Ahh there’s my little Azazel!” the man with glasses said as he stood up and took the cat in his arms. Dean had forgotten that he was even there.

“He’s in perfect health.” the other vet stated as he patted the man on the back. The man smiled back and went to get some papers from Crowley. The vet then set his eyes on Dean.

“Hi there. I’m Gabriel, healer of wounds, savior of animals.”

“Dean,” Dean replied, “Uhh, mechanic.”

“Nice to meet you Dean the mechanic. Are you here for a checkup because we don’t do humans although I’d certainly make an exception.” Here Gabriel winked.

Dean smiled back awkwardly, inching closer to the door. “I brought in the dog who got hit by the car.” He replied. Gabe was just about to answer when Crowley cackled.

“He’s not interested Gabriel. He likes Castiel.” Crowley replied, his smile growing wider.

Gabriel tutted. “They always like Castiel. Until they meet me. Anyway, you’re not my type. I prefer them taller.” Gabriel smiled and then turned on a dime back to the office. 

Dean just stood there awkwardly. “So, if there isn’t anything else you need, I’ll just be off.”

“Oh but wouldn’t you want me to set up a date with you and Castiel?”

“No, no. That’s all right.” Dean said as he slowly inched towards the door.

Crowley laughed. “Don’t worry Dean. Castiel is oblivious.”

“Right,” Dean replied, this time waving and actually exiting the building. That could’ve gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a veterinarian, obviously. I'm pretty sure if the dog got hit by a car the wounds would be worse. Pretend he got a hit by a car backing out. And there might be a better chapter one written by a friend of mine. I just wanted to upload something because there needed to be a backstory to chapter two. x


	2. The Up and Coming Of Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to see Castiel and Gabriel does what he does best.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own these things.

After giving himself a bit of a pep talk, Sam opened the door and stepped into the clinic. He was greeted with the sight of a short, disdained looking man who was sat in a swivel chair, twirling a pen. He was wearing a cream colored cardigan and a white t-shirt with Grumpy cat on it looking, well grumpy. The plaque up front said ‘Crowley’. 

“Oh hey sorry. We’re a small animal clinic. We don’t treat moose. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” the bored looking secretary stated. He continued twirling his pen. It took Sam awhile before he realized the comment was directed towards him. 

Sam cleared his throat. “Hi. I’m here to see Castiel.”

“Castiel only sees animals because he is a veterinarian. You know. An animal doctor. You seem to be human although slightly moosey if I do say so myself...” Crowley said, this time looking up into Sam’s eyes.

Sam shuffled his feet. “Is he busy?”

“Is he busy during operating hours of his business?!” He laughed. Sam narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Crowley looked him up and down and sighed. “Of course, every man has his limits and I’m sure Castiel is overdue for a short break. Just take a seat in the waiting room he’ll probably be out shortly.”

Sam gratuitously took his seat and waited for his new crush to emerge. 

“SO moosey why are you here for Castiel?” Crowley asked. He was stapling a bunch of papers, but still managed to give Sam a sideways glance.

“I wanted to thank him. He saved my dog just the other day.”

“You know they have a thing for that now. It’s called email.”

“I know. But he did a really good job and-” Sam was cut off abruptly by a door being thrown open. Out stepped a short man in Scooby Doo scrubs. He had shoulder length honey colored hair and hazel eyes. He wore a huge grin on his face proudly.

“Did somebody say ‘job’?” His smile seemed to grow even wider.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Oh it’s you.”

The man laughed and then set his sights on Sam. He ran a tongue across his teeth and smiled warmly. “Hello, I’m Gabriel, resident magic maker,” here Crowley coughed, “What’s your name?”

“Moose.” Crowley said at the exact same time Sam answered ‘Sam’.  
“Well, Moose Sam, it’s nice to meet you.” Gabriel winked.

“It’s Sam. Just Sam.” Sam said, frowning loudly towards Crowley. Crowley shrugged. 

“What are you here for?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m here to see Castiel.”

“Ahh, well Cas is currently giving a nervous cat a flea treatment so he’ll be in there for awhile. Might you step into my office? I guarantee there’s a better ambiance in there.” With this, Gabriel winked at Crowley. Crowley unblinkingly turned on the tv. 

Gabriel opened the door to his office wider so Sam could step through. “This, dear Sam, is where the magic happens. And by magic, I mean nothing.” Gabriel sighed loudly and listlessly fell into his leather desk chair. He turned towards Sam. “Being single is soooo tedious, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam replied, looking towards the door.

“Ahh, so you’re single?”

Sam coughed. “Yeah.”

Gabriel smiled a grand smile. “Candy?” he asked, holding out a glass candy dish filled with a purple colored taffy.

“Okay.” said Sam, taking one to be polite.

“I call it, ‘The Trickster’. Sugary sweet on the outside,” here, Sam made a face, “But a little spicy on the inside. Because, aren’t we all a little spicy on the inside?” Gabe winked. 

Sam swallowed down the taffy and looked towards the door. “Yeah. You think Castiel is done by now?”

“Cas, Cas, Castiel.” Gabriel said, spinning around in his chair. “He’s okay. You know, if you like guys who are totally in love with animals and the human race and society and what not.”

“Really?” Sam inquired.

Gabriel perked up. “Yeah yeah well me and Cas both. We’re one in the same practically. Except, I have better hair.” Just then, there was a knock on the door and Castiel entered, looking a bit weary.

“Hi Sam. Crowley said you wanted to talk to me?” Castiel said.

Sam stood up with a start. “Yeah I-”

“Step into my office.” Cas said, mindful of Gabriel’s prying eyes and ears. Sam obeyed and stood up to leave.

“Bye Sam. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.” Gabriel said in a sing-song voice.

 

“So Sam, what’s on your mind?” Castiel asked as he shut the door to his office.

Sam sat down in one of the chairs and looked around the sizable office. It was plain. A simple desk with a simple desk chair. There was a window with a view of the street. The only quirk was one of those motivational posters containing a bee on a flower. It said, “Bee yourself. It’s what you were born to do.” “No family photos?” Sam asked after a moment.

Castiel chuckled and sat down in a chair. “No. I’ve got no family of my own and I don’t see my siblings often enough to have an abundance of pictures of them. Although my brother Balthazar has been sending me headshots for quite some time now....” Here Sam chuckled. “Now I don’t suppose you came here to inquire about my personal life ?” Castiel prompted.

That is exactly what Sam had come there for.

“No, no. I came to thank you for saving the dog the other day.”

“Well it is my job.” Castiel replied lightly.

“ I know, I know. And I think that’s great! I think it’s great that you save animals and love them too and I just,” 

Castiel leaned over a patted Sam’s hand. “Thank you Sam.”

“If I’m not too forward I’d like to buy you dinner....to thank you! Of course. For saving the dog.” Castiel had not a chance to answer for just then their conversation was interrupted but loud music and Gabe, bursting through the door singing and carrying a bottle of wine.

“LATELY I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that wE could beeeeeee!” Gabe sang, as he held up the bottle of wine and shook his invisible boobs at the world. “Closing time ladies! I thought we’d celebrate with a bottle of vino!” “Oh relax,” Gabe started when he saw the look on Castiel’s face. “You’ve had a hard week and I think we should toast to all the dogs you’ve saved!”  
“Gabriel, I don’t think that it’s appropriate.”

“Do it!” Crowley shouted. “If you don’t he is going to continue playing music and the next song on his queue is Sexyback and no one wants to see that.”

“Some might like to!” Gabriel shouted back at Crowley. He winked at Sam. 

Sam fidgeted in his chair. “Yeah, sure, why not?” 

Castiel looked at Sam and sighed. “All right. One glass.” Castiel said, putting emphasis on ‘one’. 

Gabe smiled like a kid in a candy store and produced three glasses. He filled each up halfway with a lush red wine and then stepped back. “To the saved and the saviors. To new clients and new friends.” At that Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and toasted. The clink of their glasses sounded and then silence fell as they each took a complimentary sip. Well, in Gabe’s case it was more of a gulp. Here Sam felt was his place to leave, so he put down his glass and bid farewell to Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel gave an apologetic smile while Gabe went in for a hug. It was awkward, considering Gabe was almost two heads shorter than Sam. 

As Sam exited the office, Castiel caught Sam’s coat. “Maybe sometime.” He whispered as Gabriel pulled Castiel back into the office for a pat on the back and to top off his glass. Sam smiled giddily as he went to exit the clinic. 

On his way out Crowley looked up at him and smiled. “Watch out,” he started, “I think Gabriel likes you.” Sam smiled awkwardly and stepped out, just as a wild cackle from Gabriel sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Sammy and Castiel, huh? Well it may or may not be what you think it is. There I go being cryptic again. Anyway more to come next chapter is a Dean chapter. I didn't really plan on alternating between the two but that's just how it's working out. I am trying my diddily darndest to make this good. First time fic writer and all. Be nice to me.


	3. King Castiel the Oblivious and Apparent Court Jester Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seems to think there is some sort of profound bond between him and Castiel. Crowley is the voice of reason. And Castiel does the thing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing. Except the night. For I am the night.

Dean was positive that there was some connection between him and Castiel. Castiel looked like he was into Dean the other day. Something about the way Castiel looked at him, he was positive he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. Dean was attracted to Castiel. And maybe, Castiel was attracted to Dean. 

Dean carefully balanced the tray of coffees and sugars on his arm as he threw open the door. In his left hand he held tight to a small, brown paper bag. He entered as a dismal looking Crowley failed to even acknowledge him. Today he was wearing red striped button up which was undone to reveal a white t-shirt that read ‘I guess I could be worse if I really tried’. Dean set the coffees on the desk and cleared his throat. Crowley still failed to look up. Dean awkwardly looked around the office and saw that it was empty. It was early, but well past opening. 

Finally, Crowley managed to look up. “This isn’t your personal match dot com you know. It’s a business.”

“Well, it’s pretty hard to tell by the looks of this place.” Dean gestured to the empty waiting room. 

Crowley frowned even more. “Well having two animal clinics in a town as small as this was almost as bad of an idea as Napoleon invading Russia in the winter.” He then turned to gaze upon the drinks and bag Dean had brought. He quirked an eyebrow. “You were right to bring bribery. Castiel is popular this week. And as you can see it’s not with the pet owners.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Castiel doesn’t have...?” He trailed off as Crowley smiled.

“Not yet, although a rather moosey looking man came in yesterday to thank him and ask him out to dinner.”

“Thank him? For what?”

“Something about saving a dog. I don’t know, it’s not like I eavesdrop or anything.” Here Dean raised an eyebrow. Crowley grumbled. “He said his name was Sam I believe.” 

“Sam?!”

“I know! A talking moose named Sam! Ridiculous.”

“Sam came here yesterday?!”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t graduate from college did you.”

Dean huffed. “Sam is my brother. Remember? We both came in with that dog that day. Hell, he was the one that found it.”

“Huh. I guess I was just so distracted by the trainwreck that was your flirting I failed to notice him. Which is pretty hard, considering he’s the size of a moose.”

“So Sam came here, and asked Cas out to dinner?” Dean leaned in closer. “Do you know if he like likes him?” 

“Since we are going to behave like ten year olds, I will give you my opinion only if you give me your caramel macchiato.”

Dean frowned and was about to argue, considering that was supposed to be Castiel’s drink, but handed it over. “Fine. Now. Do you think Sam has a thing for Castiel.”

Crowley took a sip and then made a show of pondering the question. Finally he responded. “I don’t know. Possibly.”

“Should I back off?” Dean asked. Castiel and Sam? It was certainly an odd combination. Dean had known that Sam was bi but still. Castiel wasn’t even his type.

Crowley chuckled. “Actual Disney prince Dean Winchester. Ever the gentleman aren’t you.”

Dean sucked in his cheeks and raised his eyebrows. “Look, I like Castiel-” He was cut off by Crowley laughing.

“You’ve only just met him! I mean you didn’t even ask if he was gay. He could be as straight as a stripper pole. You’re lucky he’s as straight as your legs otherwise there’d be some harassment issues to deal with.”

“But I’m not going to keep bothering Castiel if he likes Sam and Sam likes Castiel.” Dean continued sourly.

“Forget Ryan Gosling they should’ve put you in the Notebook.” Crowley snorted. “If anything this is just a petty crush for Sam. You clearly seem to like Castiel on a deeper level Mr. I have just met you yet i love you. I’m sure if you explained yourself to Sam he’d back off.”

Dean nodded. “All right. I will. Now can you tell me where Castiel is. I brought him coffee.”

“In the back somewhere.” Crowley said with the wave of his hand.

Dean was just about to go and find Castiel when Gabriel stepped out of his office. He was wearing purple polka dotted scrubs. “Dean!” he said, a smile growing wide across his face. “Couldn't stay away could you?!” 

“From Castiel.” Crowley said under his breath.

Gabriel didn't miss a beat. He went up and gave Dean a hug and then paused and sniffed the air. “Is that a cinnamon twist in that bag?” Dean nodded. “Oh good! They’re my favorite!” He then reached into the bag and pulled it out, along with a napkin. He also took the remaining coffee. Dean was about to protest but Gabriel had retreated back into his office in the blink of an eye. He closed the door loudly which is what brought Castiel out into the waiting room. He stopped and smiled when he saw Dean. Dean smiled back.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey. Since you haven’t contacted me about going out for coffee, I thought I’d bring some here. Although, your team here seems to have helped themselves. They saved you an apple fritter though.” Dean said as he held up the brown bag. 

“Dibs.” came a shout from the back of the building. Suddenly out came the blonde from the other day. She promptly walked up to Dean, took the bag and winked as she retreated back to where she came. Dean smiled awkwardly as Castiel chuckled. 

“Why don’t you two just go out for coffee right now. Nobody’s here. And the first actual appointment isn’t two hours from now.” Crowley said, not even looking up from his computer.

“We could. I never really got to thank you...” Dean started. He smiled awkwardly. There was something about Castiel that just made confidence drop down into the negatives. Maybe it was those innocent blue eyes. Or that messy bed head hair. Or that smile. Or-wow. He really either needed to stop watching soap operas or punch a wall to feel manly again.

“Um.” Castiel looked unsure. He then turned around and called out. “Gabriel, can you take care of any walk ins? I’m going out for an hour.” He then turned back to Dean and smiled. Dean’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Just let me grab my jacket.” Castiel said as he went over to the small coat rack. On it was a red leather jacket, a black leather jacket, and a tan trench coat. Castiel picked up the trench and slipped it on. 

Just then a shout disrupted Dean’s ogling of Castiel’s thin, trench coated frame. “Oh, when you guys are out don’t forget to bring me another cinnamon twist.” 

“Oh and bring me another apple fritter.” Meg shouted.

Crowley contributed by clearing his throat and shaking his two/third’s empty coffee cup. Dean smiled sarcastically as Castiel chuckled and led the way through the doors. Dean followed. 

“Is this your car?” Castiel asked as he stood staring at the freshly washed 1967 Chevy Impala.

“Yep.” Dean replied. “It’s my baby.” He then gestured for Cas to get in. Cas did and soon the pair was on their way to the only coffee shop in town: Angel’s Dwelling. It was run by a young girl named Anna and her partner Charlie. The meaning behind the name was that Charlie frequently referred to Anna as angel. Which was very unlike the brash and not at all cliche Charlie. Which is why the nickname was very special to their relationship. Which, finally, is why they decided to name the cafe after it. It was one of Dean’s favorite places. Charlie came to get her car fixed frequently so they chatted regularly. They usually gave Dean steep discounts on their bakery items and drinks which is why Dean didn’t mind so much bringing back more goodies for the crew at the veterinarian office. 

They pulled up to the cafe to find it near empty. Dean held the door open for Cas as they entered and were greeted with the usual round of welcomes. 

“Hey Dean.” Charlie answered as she cleaned out one of the coffee makers. When she did finally look up she quirked her eyebrows. “Hey Castiel. Did you come here with Dean?” Huh. So Charlie knew Castiel. 

“Yes. He’s treating me to coffee today. And my whole office apparently.” 

Charlie laughed. “How nice of Dean.”

Dean frowned. “Can I get the usual please.”

“Sure thing.” Charlie answered. “Coffee. Black like your soul. Dark like your humor.”

“Uh oh. I know that order.” Anna said, coming out of the back. “Dean!” She smiled at Dean. When she saw Castiel her smile grew bigger. “Big bro!” She said as she hopped over the counter and gave Castiel a huge hug. Castiel smiled and hugged her tight. Dean sat back a bit confused. Castiel was Anna’s brother? Anna had never mentioned she had an older brother, let alone that it was Cas. You would think she would have considering, they both worked in the same town. Of course, Castiel had only opened up his clinic six months ago. Dean tried to think of all the conversations he’s had with Anna in the last six months. None of them really gave her a chance to talk about family. Usually they just talked about work and tv. But you would think mentioning a hot older brother to your openly gay friend would constitute as a priority. 

“Six months and I only see you in here once! Dearest Castiel, you’re a jerk!” Anna said as she laughed. Castiel smiled shyly. Anna then turned to face Dean. “Dean. You’ve hooked yourself a good one.” She laughed.

“I would’ve never guessed you two were related.”

“Yeah.” Anna said, her demeanor suddenly changing. She looked towards the ground. 

“Our families relationship is a bit estranged.” Castiel replied. “But we still manage to find each other from time to time.” With that he smiled half heartedly. 

“Yo you’re bringing down the customers!” Charlie shouted from the back room. This of course instantly lightened the room. 

“Cas I’ll bring you out a cappuccino.” Anna promised as she went back behind the counter. Charlie walked past Anna to bring Dean his coffee and in doing so smacked Anna’s butt. She stood up straight and her face turned red as Charlie laughed. Dean smiled and took his coffee as he followed Castiel to a cozy nook by the window. Cas sat with his back against the wall just below a pair of wooden angel wings. Dean sat across from him. 

“How long have you known my sister?” Castiel asked nonchalantly. 

“Over a year now. They opened up about two years ago. Best thing that ever happened to this town. Well, of course...” Dean trailed off and sent a flirty smile Castiel’s way. Castiel laughed. 

Anna came over and set the cappuccino in front of Castiel. She stood back and looked at the both of them. “Dean, you’ve never mentioned Castiel before. Is this a new...?”

“Oh no.” Castiel answered. “He’s simply treating me to coffee as a thank you. I helped save a dog he and his brother brought in a couple days ago.” Castiel took a sip of his drink. “It’s very gracious.”

Dean paled a bit and Anna raised an eyebrow. “It is very gracious.” she said as she retreated back behind the counter where Charlie stood robotically wiping down the counter.

Dean was speechless. He had read Castiel wrong. So very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a you tried star because boy did I try. I'm trying to play catch up because chapters one and two are sparsely detailed. As you can tell I use Crowley to clean up some of my little plot holes. I love Crowley. Sassy little shit. Anyway, the story is kind of writing itself now. I have no idea why I made Anna and Charlie lesbian lovers but I did and it's awesome. I don't really think it's a ship but I'm definitely going to write more characterization for them. Also next chapter there will be more Sam and Castiel. Trust me this is not going to turn out into a Team SamCas vs Team DeanCas. I have a plan. Also angsty Dean and angsy Gabriel.


	4. Dean Is A Manly Man and Gabriel 'Pines' For the Gems of His Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an emotional break-through and Gabriel surprises (and then doesn't) everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wish I owned these things. Sadly I do not.

Dean trudged through the door and slammed it. He was not pouting. Definitely not pouting. Sam looked over at him and scooted over so Dean could sit down on the couch. Dean promptly plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back.

“Rough day?”

“You have no idea.”

“Anything I could-”

“Sam, I’m a handsome guy, right?”

“Uh,”

“I’m charming, and level headed, and I have my own business and,”

“Dean, where are you going with this?”

“I think I just got friendzoned.”

Sam laughed. “You know that doesn’t actually exist right?”

Dean groaned. Dean really didn’t feel like a lecture now. He got up and went to the fridge to grab a beer. Thankfully, he found one in the way back. He popped the cap and took a swig before trudging down the hall and to his room. He closed the door and flung himself onto his bed. He groaned into his pillow. 

“I hate everything.” He mumbled. He felt like some sort of teenage girl whose boyfriend just broke up with her. Except, Dean never even got to have a fling with Cas. He didn’t know what it was like to hold Castiel in his arms. To kiss him all over. To run his fingers through that messy hair of his. To use up countless hours just to stare into those big, blue, innocent eyes of his. Dean had once read that the fieriest of souls shone brightest through the eyes. Castiel’s eyes were the brightest blue. Lighter than sapphire and truer than our nations blue. Dean groaned into his pillow again. He felt like an idiot. That dumb secretary was right. Dean had met Castiel three days ago. And what? He loved him? That was stupid. But true. They had this, connection. It’s as if they’ve known each other all their lives, and they had had their reunion right there in the waiting room of a small animal clinic. Dean’s pretty sure he’d remember meeting a pretty face like Castiel’s. But it wasn’t even about looks. Dean wanted to dig deeper. He wanted to know everything about Castiel. He wanted to know his favorite color to his favorite poem to his thoughts on humanity as a whole. He wanted to know why he loved animals so much. He wanted to know what made Castiel, Castiel. 

He moaned. Which was stupid, because Sam was twenty feet away. But some things can’t be helped. Soon there were footsteps coming towards the room.

“Dean,” Sam started. “If there’s something you need to talk about,”

“Sam shut up I’m not a girl! I don’t need to talk about my feelings!” Dean shouted, throwing a pillow at the door. This did not deter Sam, of course, as he stepped in through the door anyway. Dean rolled over and sat up. He wanted to make his deep set frown evident to Sam. Sam sat down on the bed. 

“SO, I know that your day was rough and you’re feeling insecure about something. Care to fill in the details?”

“No.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me something. I want to help, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes but inched closer to Sam. “Hypothetically,” Dean started.

“Hypothetically,” Sam repeated. 

“Let’s say I like this guy who I thought I strong connection with but it turns out that he either A) is hugely oblivious and just thinks I want to be friends or B) doesn’t want anything to do with me so he just treats me as a friend to be nice.” 

Sam was silent for a bit. “Well the first one’s an easy fix. Dean, tell him you like him. Tell him you want to take him out on a real date. Make it evident that that is what you want. As for the second one, I don’t know Dean. If you like him as much as I think you do maybe friends will just have to be enough. ”

“Okay.” Sam was making sense at least. The whole thing was just bumming him out. It didn’t really matter what Sam said. Nothing was going to cheer him up. In all actuality, he still felt guilty that maybe he was hitting on the guy Sam liked. With this, Dean fell over onto his side. He brought a pillow over and clutched it to his chest. Sam patted his knee and went back into the living room.

Man, did Dean feel like a girl. 

 

“Gabriel, there’s a call waiting.”

“I’m busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Pining.”

“Really Gabriel? In your office?! Just because you work around animals doesn’t mean you have to become one.”

“Not that kind!” Gabriel shouted. Crowley rolled his eyes and, cautiously, went to see what Gabriel was doing. Crowley opened the door and found Gabriel lying on his desk with his hands behind his head.

“Not what I was expecting yet equally concerning.”

“Oh please,” Gabriel started, “This desk has seen worse.”

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gabe it’s too early for this.”

“It’s 3 pm.”

“Exactly.”

Gabriel huffed and turned over to face Crowley. Crowley went and sat down in a chair furthest away from Gabriel. For a couple minutes there was an awkward silence. 

“Let me guess, he’s different.”

“SO DIFFERENT YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW.” 

“Gabriel, you met him once. Yesterday.”

“But he’s gorgeous! And tall, I like tall guys! And so cute and awkward! And he puts up with me!”

“Barely.”

Gabriel sighed dramatically and turned back to stare up at the ceiling. “His eyes are gorgeous, C. They’re like, every color. Sometimes they’re green like fresh summer grass. Sometimes grey like color of a fierce dire wolf’s fur. And sometimes a deep brown like a warm chocolate fudge sauce as it slowly melts down a pure white vanilla sundae.”

“....That may be the most disturbing thing you have ever said and you have said some pretty disturbing things.”

“It’s true though. But besides looks, he’s got a great personality and he loves animals. I love animals. Can you say soul mates?!”

“No.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’ve just never experienced true love before.”

“No, but I’ve seen you experience it seven times. And that one time was enough to put me off the stuff for good.” Gabriel laughed. “Gabriel, sadly I’ve known you long enough to know that you are going to pursue this. When you want something you don’t stop until you get it.”

“Well that’s not entirely-”

“You once took a noon flight to Las Vegas just so you could have menage a sept in a hot tub at the MGM Grand.” Here Gabriel shrugged. “Just make sure that you don’t make a fool of yourself. If you really want this to work, you’re going to have to take it slow.”

“....When did you become the voice of reason?”

“Ten minutes ago.” And with that Crowley got up and left Gabriel’s office. 

Gabriel watched him leave and then returned to his pining. He found solace in staring up at the ceiling. It wasn’t confusing. It wasn’t awkwardly befuddled. It didn’t have lovely eyes or a cute smile. It didn’t have nice forearms or long brown hair that fell onto his shoulders so perfectly. It was just a ceiling. A blank canvas for Gabriel to vent all his emotions onto. Despite what Crowley had said, this was a new feeling for Gabriel. He had loved in the past but this was a different kind of love. Gabriel’s philosophy was, love was fluid. Love was deep but it did not carry weight. For example, Gabriel had fallen in love four times today. Once with the homeless man on the corner who continued to fight on, to live. Next was the man who slipped a twenty into the homeless man’s cup when he wasn’t looking. Third was the child who lovingly hugged the poor old dog as it went in to be put down. And fourth was Sam. Because it seemed that each day, Gabriel grew more and more in love with him. Granted it had only been two days. But Gabriel’s love only usually lasted about a day. For it to carry on to a second meant that it was pretty special. It was a different kind of love. A lasting love. Was it a bit premature to call it a lasting love? Maybe. But then our lives could end at any second. There for nothing is premature. If anything, everything’s already too late.

Gabriel arched his back and looked around. He did have to get back to that one phone call. Castiel had left early, so really, he was the only professional left. It could wait though, because right now Gabriel was going to do the second thing he does best. He was going to make candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay. So two chapters in one night woohoo! When inspiration strikes you got to strike back. I know I said I was going to do a Sam chapter this chapter but like I said the story is writing itself. Hmm I guess you could say character development although idk. I wanted to make Dean really soft and emotional because he's not written like that often enough. And I wanted to make Gabriel really deep because I feel a lot of people write him off and some one sided character. Gabriel can be anything he wants. He can be a philosopher and a man-whore. Bby can be whatever he wants. Crowley had some development though. He's the voice of reason. Which is scary. But nice. I promise next chapter will be Sam and Castiel. And I will finally introduce the characters from the 'rival' veterinarian hospital. This is kind of short so next chapter will be longerr.
> 
> Also, I had Gabriel call Crowley, C. I feel like Gabriel would do that sometimes just to annoy him.


	5. Dramatic Dean, Secretive Sam, and Cryptic Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Charlie have a chill day, Sam goes out to dinner with Castiel, and Gabriel and Crowley talk about Canadians, chocolate, and the fate of the veterinarian clinic.

Sam fixed his collar and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked okay. He was wearing a black sport coat over a white striped button up. He had on plain blue jeans to give it more of a casual appearance. He fluffed up his hair and then turned so that he was facing Dean’s closed bedroom door.

“Dean, I’m going out.”

“Where to?” 

“A restaurant. I asked a friend out to dinner.”

“That’s great, Sam.” Dean said, his voice faltering halfway through as he realized that Sam was about to go out to dinner with Castiel. 

Sam said a quick goodbye and was out the door before Dean could even respond. Dean sighed and sat up. He should be happy. Sam was happy. Castiel was probably happy. But of course, Dean was jealous. As he was just about to turn over and take another nap, there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open,” Dean shouted as he attempted to hurriedly put on pants. He stepped wrong and fell on his face. There were footsteps and finally the sound of Dean’s door being opened.

“Oh honey. Rough week?” Charlie asked. She was wearing a ‘Mr. Baggins’ t-shirt with a green hoodie over it. She smelled strongly of coffee beans. 

“You have no idea.” Dean replied, his face buried in one of the piles of clothes he had on the floor. Charlie laughed and went to help him up. When Dean was back on his feet, she stepped back and gestured to the items she was holding in her hands. She had the Lord of the Rings trilogy, two plastic containers which looked to contain brownies, and bag of un-popped microwavable popcorn, and a disposable coffee cup.

“I thought we could have a chill day. Business is slow so Anna gave me the day off. And after yesterday, you looked like you need a friend. Or more than a friend.” Here she winked. Dean groaned.

“Isn’t it a bit too soon for jokes?” Dean asked as he lead Charlie to the living room. She put her items on the coffee table before responding.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She said, handing Dean the coffee cup.

Dean plopped on the couch and waved his hands. “No thanks. I’m not feeling like coffee.”

“Oh, it’s not coffee. It’s vodka that I smuggled out of the cafe in an innocent coffee cup.” Charlie smiled and again attempted to hand it over to Dean. This time he accepted.

“Why do you have alcohol in the cafe?”

“You have no idea how stressful it gets in there. When you’ve got seven pre-teens shouting out their orders to you as another women debates the health benefits of the milk used, a drink in the back is heaven.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean sighed and leaned back. “Charlie, what am I going to do? I still like Castiel. But he likes Sam, I guess. I mean he has too. Only an idiot would miss the hints I was giving him. And Castiel is not an idiot. There is so much wisdom behind those eyes... He hates me I bet.”

“Yeesh. When did you turn into a teenage girl?”

“Men can have emotions, Charlie! I have feelings!” Dean said, poking his finger into his chest repeatedly.

“Whatever, man. Just saying, we get enough teenage girls in the cafe to one when I see one.” Dean huffed and slumped down. “Dean, I’ve never seen you obsess over a guy this much. Now I’m not one to go all chick flick, but I think you should run up to him a huge display of gusto and tell him that you love him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“A lot. The least worse being a no and the most being a restraining order. You can’t just run up to a someone you just met and tell them you love them.” Here Charlie lightly hit Dean as she shoved a piece of brownie in her mouth.

“Well I don’t think any of that will happen.” She said through a mouthful of brownie. “Besides,” she started, swallowing, “It didn’t go too badly for Ted and Robin. Ted said he loved her on the first night and things were okay after that. Kind of. I mean they’re friends now...”

Dean sat and stared. “Oh my God. I can’t believe you just compared me and Castiel to Ted and Robin. I need a drink. And Legolas. I need to see his face.” Dean said as he took a sip from the coffee cup. Charlie laughed and popped in the Fellowship of the Ring. 

 

Sam pulled up in front of a brick apartment complex. It was part of the main street and had a small shop underneath it. It was cute. Very picturesque. It even had ivy running up over some of the brick. He got out of the car, a silver Prius that he had decided to buy himself when he finally had it with Dean’s classic rock, and went up the stairs to the second floor. He found what he thought to be Castiel’s apartment and knocked lightly. Castiel opened within a few seconds and greeted Sam with a warm smile. Sam returned the smile and gestured toward the staircase. Castiel followed Sam out to his car wordlessly. He only broke the silence when they were on their way. 

“So, I hear this place is nice. Nice cannoli.”

“Oh yeah? I’m glad you like Italian.” Sam replied. Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Cas. I’m going to start the dinner conversation early.” Here, Sam pulled over to the curb and shut off the car. He turned to face Castiel. “Is it really that hard being a veterinarian? Because I’ve been thinking about majoring in veterinary medicine. I mean, I’ve always loved animals and I’ve always been good at biology and stuff and-”

Castiel cut Sam off mid-sentence. “Sam, is this what you brought me down for?” He chuckled. Sam stared wide eyes for a minute.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve said something at the office, I just didn’t want it getting back to Dean that I’d be switching my major and-”

Again, Castiel cut Sam off. “Sam, I think it’s great you want to be a vet. And having this conversation over dinner is better. That way we have adequate time for me to tell you everything you need to know about studying to be a vet.”

Sam’s face lit up. “I’m so glad.” Castiel smiled at Sam and Sam smiled back as he put the car back in drive and they continued on their way to the restaurant. 

“Hey Cas,”

“Yeah, Sam.”

“You didn’t think this was a date you?” 

Castiel laughed and then ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know Sam. I did kind of. But I’m glad this wasn’t a date. I don’t really share feelings for you.”

“Likewise. However, I am very interested in learning about how you broke into the medical field. I like you very much, Castiel. Just not like that.” Sam said as they pulled up to the restaurant. They both got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. 

As Sam held the door, he whispered to Castiel. “Also, if I did it’d be a slight problem because I think my brother has feelings for you.” 

As they walked inside, Castiel’s smile turned into a grimace.

 

Crowley picked up the phone within two rings. "What." 

"Oh that was quick," Gabriel answered, "What, no hot date tonight?" 

"I'm hanging up." 

“Hold on you grumpy pants! This is important!" 

"Well come on! What is it?!" 

"If you were a 6’4 Grecian God, what type of chocolate would you want?”

"I hate you." 

"Crowley," 

“I don’t know. He’s particularly moosey. Moose live in Canada. Canada is know for it’s maple syrup. Do that chocolate bacon maple syrup bar.”

“You know, I don’t appreciate you calling my future boyfriend a moose.”

“What about Sasquatch?”

“Why are all your insults Canadian themed?”

“....So what about Gigantor?”

“You’re going to have to be nice to him you know.”

“Gabriel you act as though he is already your boyfriend. You’ve talked to him once. And to add insult to injury he’s out to dinner with Castiel tonight.”

“Yeah, but there aren’t any sparks between him and Castiel. I know love when I see it and that's not love. And plus he was digging my flirting that day.”

“He looked like he was in pain.”

“Yeah, because I was painfully good. Ow, better go check yourself into a burn center.”

Crowley paused. “I live in hell. Minor burns like that go unscathed.”

“Whatever Crowley. So what’s been going on with the clinic? We’ve hardly had any check ups this month and barely any walk ins.”

“It’s Luci. I’m pretty sure they’ve been spreading rumors about us. As much as I love petty drama, I don’t appreciate being the butt of it.”

“What should we do then?”

“There isn’t much. You guys have better just knock these couple of appointments coming up out of the park. If you don’t, we might be finished.”  


Charlie and Dean had just started The Two Towers when Sam walked in through the door. He had a huge grin on his face and was carrying a doggy bag for Dean.

“How goes it sailor? You seem to be looking pleased.” Charlie said, turning to look at Sam.

“I am. I had a really great time. I learned a lot of new things.” At this, Dean almost spit out his beer. “Are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright.” Dean replied, still coughing a bit.

“Okay.” Sam said as he crossed the the living room. “Oh, Castiel said I might be able to bring John home tomorrow.” Sam said nonchalantly. He then retreated into his room and shut the door. Dean and Charlie sat in awkward silence for quite some time.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late. I better get back and help Anna close.” Charlie said as she got up and gathered the DVD’s and tupperware. 

“Yeah. Tell her I said...hey.”

“I will. Get some sleep okay, Dean?” Charlie said as she gave him a hug. Dean hugged her back and watched her leave. She closed the door on her way out, leaving Dean in total darkness and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. PLOT TWIST. C'mon. It was good. You weren't expecting it. I know I mentioned Castiel as Sam's new crush but crush's can be platonic. And I know, poor Dean. But don't worry. I actually have the whole plot worked out and let me just say, the ending will not disappoint. The ending is gonna be bomb. Next chapter will be some Gabriel and Sam 'action' and we will finally meet Luci. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also to the question of where exactly this is taking place, I do not really know. Dean's auto repair is called Lawrence Mechanics, which brings to mind Lawrence, Kansas, but I inadvertently made the town too much of a small town for Lawrence. So it's a different Lawrence. Somewhere. Let your imaginations run wild.


	6. How To Obtain the Man of Your Dreams And Other Fantasy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam's relationship is actually kind of sort of a relationship, Crowley and Lucifer have a sass off, Dean gets so very close to Castiel, and Sam and Dean do their thing.

Gabriel gave himself a bit of a pep talk before he entered the library. Crowley said to take it slow. This was not taking it slow, but he wasn’t going to be his usual forward self. 

He walked around a bit looking for Sam. Castiel had said that Sam had mostly talked about going to the library to study for a final. Gabriel was going to use this as an excuse to give him some ‘good luck’ candy. Now only if he could find him. As he walked over to the reference area, he saw Sam with his head down, surrounded by a pile of books. They looked old and well, boring. 

“Um, hey Sam.” Gabriel said as he approached. Sam shot up quickly and looked around. He had bags under his eyes.

“Hey...Gabriel.” He said as he finally set his sights on Gabriel.

“I brought you a thing. Some things. Candy.” He said awkwardly as he handed the box over. Gabriel, who had made out with seven of the president’s secret service while they were on duty, was flustered. Because he liked Sam. A lot. 

Sam took it and opened it up. Inside were three rows of three types of candy. 

“The first is that taffy from the office, the Trickster. The second is this bacon chocolate thing I do. And the third is dark chocolate pomegranate. Ya know. Inspired by Persephone and what not.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel with a playful smile on his lips. “You like Greek mythology?”

“Well, I know it. I find Norse mythology more interesting though.”

“That’s really cool, Gabriel.” Just then their conversation was interrupted by the screeching of a grey haired lady in a pant suit. 

“No eating in here!”

“He’s not eating yet.” Gabriel replied.

“No food in here!”

“Okay, now you’re not staying true to your ideals.” Here Sam laughed as she stomped her foot. Gabriel sighed and turned back to look at Sam. “Guess you better put that away and get back to studying. It’s a shame, I would’ve loved to talk about mythology for an hour or two.”

Sam was silent as he looked up at Gabriel. “You know what,” he started, closing the book he had been reading. “I don’t want to study this stuff anyway. I want to be a vet. And I would much rather go out with you and talk mythology than look at another one of these books.” 

Gabriel stared wide eyed for a moment. “We could go get lunch, if you want ?”

“Sure.” Sam said as he gathered his things. Gabriel just stared. Sam got up and nodded towards the door. 

“Yeah. Okay. Um, we could go to that little cafe uptown ? And we could talk about mythology and maybe some vet stuff.”

“Sounds great, Gabe. We’ll take my car.” Gabriel almost squealed as they walked out the door towards Sam’s car. The librarian who had yelled at them earlier was still scowling as they made their leave.

 

Sam threw open the door and practically skipped in. Dean sat up and stared.

“Dean, I’ve met someone.”

“....Didn’t you just go out to dinner with someone the other night?”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t serious. I was just asking for professional opinions and such. This though, this guy. Wow. I had him pegged all wrong Dean.”

“So...you don’t like Castiel?”

“No. Why does everyone think that, jeez I just need to say what I need to say and stop beating around the bush. And how did you know I went to dinner with Castiel?”

Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re not exactly the best secret keeper Sam.... Also Crowley told me.”

“Right. Anyway, maybe you could do the same. I mean, just say what you need to say.”

Dean was silent. Sam shook his head and took the chocolate from his bag. He then offered it to Dean.

“Hey, maybe some chocolate will cheer you up ?”

“Yeah,” Dean said as Sam set down the box and left for his room. 

Sam didn’t like Cas. Cas didn’t-  
“Hey Sam! Does, um, does Castiel have feelings for you?”

“Nope,” Sam shouted back.

Dean tried to make sense of this. Sam didn’t like Castiel. He went out to dinner with him for, professional reasons? He’d get to that later. Anyway, Sam didn’t like Cas. Cas had no feelings for Dean. SO that meant that...Castiel just didn’t like Dean. Hated him from the looks of it. He’d never done anything to Castiel. Was he too forward? He was probably too forward. Dammit Dean. He was just like Gabriel. Forward and annoying. Gabriel would be forever alone, that Dean was sure of. And, apparently, Dean too would be forever alone. 

Here he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth. It was was rich and somehow fruity. “Hey Sam, where’d you get this chocolate from?”

“Gabriel made it for me. He popped by the library and then we went out to lunch. He’s a really great guy.” Sam shouted back.

Oh my god. Dean groaned and fell back on the couch. He reached over for another piece of candy. He ate it, but he wasn’t happy about it. 

 

To put it simply, Crowley was dressed to the nines. He was wearing grey skinnies, along with a white button up, black vest, and striped black, grey, and white tie. To top it all off he was wearing a scarlet pea coat, which probably wasn’t necessary considering it was just mid-September. He always dressed well when he was about to wage war. Sharpest dressed had the sharpest mind. As he entered the clinic he pulled off his Ray-Bans and put on a sneer. The redheaded secretary greeted him with a raise eyebrow. The plaque up front said ‘Abaddon’. 

“Where’s the missus?”

“With a patient. I’m sorry, you must not know how to respond considering you’re clinic never seems to have patients anymore.”

“Oh darling, we have plenty of patients. Not as many as you, of course, but that’s because Castiel actually cures the pets of their ailments. They don’t have to come back as often.”

“Did you come here to run your mouth or to see Luci?”

“A little of both actually.”

The women huffed and looked Crowley up and down. “Nice outfit. I’d ask if you got dressed in the dark, but I know the fires of Hell light your way so that’d be impossible.”

Crowley laughed. “Thanks. I wish I could say the same about yours.” She was wearing a short sleeve white button up and an ankle length polka-dot skirt. This was all accompanied by a generous amount of red-lipstick. 

“It’s called fashion.”

“It’s called cosplaying.” With this, Crowley went back behind the desk and into the main examining room. Here, he found Luci smoking a cigarette with a limp dog on the metal examining table. 

“It’s nice to see that things haven’t changed.” Crowley said with a sneer. Luci just chuckled. He was in brown scrubs and brown loafers.

“Ahh, my favorite Benedict Arnold has returned.” Luci bowed gracefully. “And to what do I owe this honor, your highness?”

“I know your lovely lady spread the rumor about the Winchester’s dog dying under Castiel’s care.”

“Maybe,” Luci laughed as he puffed again on his cigarette. “Since when are you loyal to them anyway? I remember a time when you hated everything they were about.”

“That all changed when the fire nation attacked.” Castiel replied as he nodded his head in the direction of the waiting room/secretary desk. 

“She is a fiery lass isn’t she? Ah, well what’s done is done. Maybe Castiel didn’t kill that dog. But give it time.” Luci said as he put out his cigarette in the sink. 

“I just want you to know that now this is war. You’ll never see me in this place again.” 

“But Crowley, I’m in love with you.” Luci laughed even harder when he saw the look on Crowley’s face. 

“Well,” Crowley started as he put his sunglasses back on, “Tough shit.” He then promptly left the office and continued down the hallway with the echo of Luci’s cackling radiating behind him. When he was back in the waiting room he looked at the patrons and started to cough.

“Ugh, too much smoke back there.” He said as he spun around, flipped off Abaddon, and left. 

 

Two hours, four beers, and half a box of chocolates later, Dean was still sitting on the couch. 

“Dean, you need to go out and do something.”

“What? The guy I like hates me and that means Anna, his sister, hates me and Charlie too.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“....Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Dean just sat there, deflated. Sam sighed.

“Now, I’m going to call Gabriel and see if Castiel is still at the office. If so I want you to go down there and get ‘this’,” Here Sam motioned with his hands, “sorted out.” He then left to get his cellphone. Dean scowled and got up to go put on some pants. He slipped on some jeans and threw on a jacket just as Sam came into his room.

“He’s still there.”

Dean sighed and reached out for his car keys. This was going to be painful no doubt. He left without saying a word to Sam and got into the car. Ten minutes later he was sitting outside the clinic debating on what to say. Should he come right out and say that he was in love with Castiel? Should he explain the bond that he thinks they have? 

Dean slammed his fists down on the steering wheel and got out of the Impala. This had to be done. Sam was right. He threw open the doors and was greeted with the sight of Castiel leaning over the front desk talking to Crowley. He looked over at Dean and immediately his eyes grew wide.

“Um, Crowley I’ll be in my office.” Castiel said as he attempted to retreat to the back.

“Castiel, wait.” Dean said as he caught his arm. “Can I talk to you?”

“Can’t. I’m very busy Dean.”

“He’s lying.” Crowley said under his breath. Castiel grimaced. Dean gave a pleading look and Castiel sighed, allowing Dean to come back to his office. 

Dean sat down in a chair as Castiel closed the office door. “Cas, I-”

Castiel cut Dean off. “Dean, regardless of what Crowley says I am very busy and would appreciate it if we could do this later.”

“No.” Dean said, getting up. He then went and stood directly in front of Cas, so close that their toes were almost touching. Castiel turned his head. “Castiel, I like you, a lot. You can’t deny that there’s something between us.”

Castiel gave Dean a sideways glance and turned his head back, so that their noses were almost touching. He sucked in his cheeks and tilted his head a bit. He inched a bit closer. So close that Dean could actually count Castiel’s eyelashes. All he would have to do is lean in and-

Castiel stepped back and put his head down. “Dean, a dog with a nasty ear infection is coming in soon and I would appreciate it if you would leave and let me get ready.”

Dean was taken aback. He mumbled out a yes and opened the door. Crowley, Meg, and Gabriel dashed around to try and make it look like they were doing something productive and not eavesdropping. As Dean made his way to the Impala, he kept his head down.

“So,” Crowley started as Dean was almost to the door. “Did you guys make out?” 

Dean didn’t answer as he pushed his way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm awful. But on the bright side Sam and Gabriel are heating up. Fyi next chapter is my favorite chapter containing Sabriel ;) So be ready. Also, I geared up to write the Crowley/Lucifer sass off. I wore my shirt that has Crowley's face on it and says 'Let's Seal the Deal'. Okay we're winding down now. I promise more Sabriel, some dramatic action between the two veterinarian clinics, and of course a Destiel grand finale.
> 
>  
> 
> Funny, in regards to my last chapter, I was on Tumblr and there was this post about 'absolutely hating when a 'strong female character' calls a male character a girl'. *nervous laugh* Why can't calling someone a girl be a term of endearment?! Like wow Dean, you're being such a girl by showing your awesome soft side and your wicked cool character development. Because girls who show their emotions are in control of themselves and capable. And I applaud them. So you know, I meant no harm by letting Charlie call Dean a girl.


	7. Sugar, Sugar. Honey, Honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tells Castiel what's up, SABRIEL, and a major plot point.

Crowley entered Castiel’s office without knocking and proceeded to sit down in a chair. He sat there silently as Castiel looked up from his computer.

“Crowley.”

“Cas.”

“.....Why are you here?”

“Well because I work here but other than that I don’t really know.”

Castiel sighed. “No, I mean why are you in my office.”

“I think you know why.”

“I don’t really want to talk about that.”

Crowley threw his head back and laughed. “Clearly.”

Castiel frowned and took off the reading glasses he had been wearing. “What do you want me to say Crowley?”

“That you love the Winchester. Because I’m pretty sure you do. And well, I’m positive he loves you. So I don’t see what the problem is.”

“It’s much more complicated than that.”

“Is it really? Or, are you just making it out to be. Love is not a complicated thing, Castiel.”

“Is that all you came here for?”

“No. Abaddon spread a rumor about you killing the Winchester’s dog. It’s been greatly hurting business. Would you like me to play fire?”

“No. We will not stoop to their level. We’ll figure out another way to increase business.” Castiel said as he his readers back on.

“Actual angel Castiel.” Crowley chuckled. He got up and went towards the door. “Whatever you say, boss. Oh and I think we should have Gabriel return the Winchester’s dog.” With that he left the office.

 

Gabriel took John over to the Winchester’s apartment in his car. The dog was still weak and groggy so Gabriel just had him lay down in the back. He had been in a cage all week, so Gabriel felt it cruel to put him back in one for a ten minute car ride. He rolled down the back window for him and then continued on his way. Gabriel, admittedly, was a bit giddy. Not only was he bringing back the dog that Sam cared for, he was also bringing him a special surprise. It was a brown paper wrapped package. Gabriel had intended for it to be discreet.

Soon, Gabriel had pulled up in front of their apartment, a two story brick complex, and was getting everything situated. He had the package under his arm and was leading John with his right hand. He knocked on the door and Sam answered it. He instantly perked up.

“Gabriel! And John!” He said as he kneeled down and patted John on the head and rubbed his ears.

“Hey, um John’s all yours now! He’s still pretty weak so just let him rest up and yeah.” Gabriel said with a smile. Sam returned the smile and led the dog in the house. Gabriel awkwardly stood in the doorway as Sam set John up on the couch. “Here Sam, I also brought you a present.” Gabriel whispered as he looked around a bit.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Thanks Gabriel.”

“No problem, Sam.” Gabriel winked. “Anyway I got to get home. Got to make some dog treats for clinic. Maybe some chocolates for the humans. Goodbye Sam.” And with that, Gabriel headed out the door. Sam laughed and ripped open the package. Inside were two books. The first one was small and looked to be a child’s book. It read ‘I Want To Be A Veterinarian’. Sam laughed out loud and looked at the second one. It was a thick textbook; ‘Introduction to Veterinary Science’. Sam stared at it thoughtfully. He then grabbed his cars and left the apartment.

 

Gabriel was in the kitchen pouring white chocolate into a heart shaped mold when there was a knock at the door. He barely heard it though as ‘Sugar Sugar’ was blaring from his iphone.

“Come in! My hands are full at the moment.”

Gabriel almost dropped the bowl when he saw Sam come in. He was carrying flowers and was wearing a smile.

_You are my candy girl,_

“Sam! Hey I-”

“Gabriel, I wanted to thank you for the books. And I wanted to know if you’d want to go out to dinner with me tonight.”

_Sugar, ah honey honey,_

Gabriel smiled and wiped his hands. “Depends. What would we talk about?”

“Whatever you want.” Sam said as he stepped closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel squealed. He pulled Sam over and French dipped him. With Sam’s eyes wide, Gabriel planted a small kiss on his lips.

_I just can’t believe the loveliness of loving you,_

“Good” Gabriel said. Sam reached up and caressed Gabriel’s face as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Hey Crowley. Can you go out and make some flyers?” Castiel asked as he came out into the waiting room. He found Crowley with his feet up, adsentlmindly watching Maury.

“Flyers?”

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking and why don’t we pair up with the shelter and and do an adoption fair? And then give the families who adopt a pet half off the necessary shots and such.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.”

“Exactly. Because this a job Crowley. At jobs, you do work.” Castiel said plainly.

“Where’s your imagination, Castiel?!” Crowley laughed.

“It died, along with your next pay raise.”

“Oo, I like this new sarcastic Castiel.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Crowley, the flyers? Please.”

“Aye Captain.” Crowley said as he picked up the design.

Castiel went to get his coat. “I’m going to stop by Angel’s Dwelling to see if they’ll donate some coffee.” He then promptly left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a shortie and 8 will follow suit. SABRIEL. Those cuties. Gabriel has some muscles because oh my damn he french dipped a moose. Also Crowley is the love guru. I think it's just because he likes drama but maybe he actually cares ? Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 8 up tomorrow and then Wednesday I start school so no guarantees as to when 9 will be up because that's going to be a longer chapter. In case you couldn't tell, I'm saving all the good stuff for the end. ;) Shit is about to hit the fan.


	8. Comic Book Love and the Fires of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Anna and Charlie, and little about Castiel. Also the war continues between Luci's Animal Clinic and Lawrence Veterinary Clinic.

Castiel entered the little cafe. It was relatively empty, with just a few customers. He saw Anna by the blender and went up to her. 

“Hey, Anna.” Castiel said gruffly. 

Anna looked up and smiled. “Hello Castiel. What can I do you for?”

“I was wondering if you would be willing to supply some coffee for an adoption fair we’re going to be having.” 

“Sure Castiel.”

Just then Charlie popped her head out of the back room. “Adoption fair?! Oh I love animals! Anna and I were just talking about getting a cat.”

“Well then swing by.” Castiel chuckled. Charlie agreed and went back to doing what she was doing. Castiel and Anna were left standing there, awkwardly. 

Castiel sighed. “Anna, look-”

Anna chuckled. “I knew this was coming Castiel. It wasn’t your fault. It was going to come out anyway.”

“But I shouldn’t of done that.” Castiel replied.

“If you hadn’t then I might not have left when I did and I might not have met Charlie. I should be thanking you, really.”

Castiel just shook his head. Anna smiled faintly. “I never told you how we met.” she said, gesturing towards the back room. “My roommate was a huge geek, ya know, and um I was very sad all the time. So one day she invited me to go with her to this Con thing. Comic Con. I accepted. Of course, she made me go in this costume, um, Black Widow because of my hair.” She laughed. Castiel smiled weakly. “Anyway I went with a bunch of her friends and as we were walking around I saw this beautiful girl dressed up in a realistic looking suit of armor and all I could think about was getting her number. Of course, I didn’t because I was too shy, but then on the last day I saw her in a coffee shop and I asked her out. And the rest is history.” Anna winked. 

Castiel smiled. “That’s really great.”

“It is isn’t it?” Anna said as she smiled to herself. She then looked Castiel straight in the eyes. “You wouldn’t know anything about loving someone and then going a while without seeing them, would you?”  
Castiel was already halfway out the door. “Don’t forget about the coffee.” He shouted over his shoulder. Anna just rolled her eyes. 

 

This was not a very good day for Crowley. He had burned his very good black leather jacket making eggs this morning, stepped in dog poop, and now this. Outside the Luci’s Animal Clinic was a sign boycotting their adoption fair. It said something along the lines of Castiel’s practice not being certified to give shots. Crowley barged into the building only to be greeted by Abaddon and her sly smile.

“Crowley.” She looked him up and down. She set her sights on his arm. “Burned by the fires of hell again?”

“You would know.” Crowley practically growled. “I want you to take that poster down. It’s a lie and you know it.”

“I didn’t put it up. Neither did Luci. Maybe the townspeople are finally rallying against you.”

“Fine. Then I’m going to take it down myself.”

“That’s destruction of property, darling.” Abaddon said as she pulled out a nail file.

Crowley chuckled. “You never did find that box of receipts and bills, did you?”

Abaddon paled a bit. “You didn’t.”

“I did, love.” And with that Crowley went outside and ripped down the banner.

 

“They put up a banner?!” Castiel shouted. Crowley had gathered everyone in the waiting room and told them about what had happened. Meg and Castiel had been there already, so Crowley just had to call Dean and then Gabriel. Dean came alone and Gabriel came with Sam.

“Yep. Now can we play dirty, please?” Crowley asked.

“No. We just,” Castiel paused to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know.”

“What if I go sort things out?” Sam asked.

“What could you do?” Castiel replied.

“I’ve always been good with talking to people, maybe I could go talk to Luci, tell him what’s up.” At that Crowley and Castiel both laughed. Sam frowned.

“Hey, that might be a good idea.” Gabriel said a little defensively. “Sam can to do it. He’s smart and sweet and direct and he’s so good with words and,” Gabriel said dreamily as he turned towards Sam and pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him. Dean and Castiel instantly looked opposite ways from each other and Crowley started to laugh. 

“Can we focus here, lab monkeys?” Meg said as she frowned.

“Yeah,” Castiel said as Gabriel and Sam stopped kissing. “All right Sam, you can go down there and try to talk some sense into Luci. But it’s probably not going to do any good. I’m thinking we just need to hand out more fliers. And maybe it would help if we were a little nicer and wore smiles.” Castiel said, directing his gaze to Crowley. Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“I could put some up by the front desk of my mechanics shop.” Dean piped up. Castiel nodded but didn’t say a word. 

“Okay! Great!” Crowley said a bit too sarcastically. He then handed Dean a bunch of fliers. “Here Gabriel, go take Bullwinkle and hand out some fliers. Meg, just….stay here. You scare people. As for me I’ll be off getting the park set up for the fair. Castiel you can come help me out unless you would rather stay here and make up with Dean which I would have no objections to. Any problems?!” The room was silent. Crowley clapped his hands. “Okay then! Let’s get a move on.” With that, Dean jogged out the door followed by Sam and Gabriel who were holding hands. Castiel awkwardly went for his trench and Meg just rolled her eyes and turned on the tv. 

“C’mon Cassy. This was your idea after all. Let’s get a move on, there’s lots of streamers to be strung.” Crowley shouted, halfway out the door. Castiel grumbled but he obeyed as they walked outside. 

“When did you become the cheerleader?”

“When did you become a baby?” 

Castiel frowned as Crowley cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Shortie, just like I said. Also a few major plot points. And Sabriel. They're just the cutest. ANyway I have no idea when 9 will be up. Sometime this weekend maybe. I start school tomorrow so A) updates will be less regular and B) Wish me luck! We're amost done with this fic guys so hang in there. Ever thing will be clear and awesome in the end. Oh and I don't suppose you guys have been noticing the trend of empty places ?? SYMBOLISM. x


	9. Daddy Issues Aren't Just For Strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some Luci characterization, Crowley wants to be a god (what else is new), Sam goes to talk some sense into Luci and well Luci get's some sense knocked into him (But not really).

Adam Luci did not exclusively hate Castiel or even his practice. In truth, he hated everything. Animals, people, life. The only thing he didn’t hate was his father; although his father hated him. 

Luci did not want to go into the family business of curing the furry little creatures owned by the people of Lawrence. But, being the oldest son, he was forced to. He treated the pets, and loathed them silently. His father tolerated that. Everything was okay. That is, until the new clinic opened. They wooed everyone. A nice office. Fresh new techniques. A funny vet, a dedicated nurse, and their leader, a wonderful man by the name of Castiel. Oh, Luci heard about Castiel everyday. How he loved animals and was very sweet if not a little lonely. He got it from the pet owners. He got it from the townsfolk. He even got it from his own employees. Luci did not really care. Less appointments meant more down time for him. His father was the one who grew upset. 

To appease his father, Luci hired a professional. Abaddon was a goddess when it came to destroying everything companies were about. Luci called her and told her what she was to do. She agreed and the next day went right to Lawrence Veterinary Clinic to get a job. And she was denied. Two very important things happened that day. One, Luci found out that Crowley had applied for a job there after finding out what Luci what doing. Two, Abaddon was fired up. It was now a challenge for her. So she spread every rumor imaginable. She even made an appearance there, so that she could spread even more rumors. In truth, this just made more work for Luci. Abaddon wanted them destroyed, and that was time consuming. 

So here they were now, a pet fair in the works, and Abaddon plotting to ruin it. Such a life was the life of Adam Luci. 

 

“No, no, no! Are you dumb and colorblind?! I said the green goes on the table with the blue! Not on the trees with the red! This isn’t Christmas! Although, I’m tempted to shove your ass up a chimney.” Crowley shouted at a child who looked no more than ten years old. The boy looked like he was going to cry but did as ordered. Crowley sat back in his chair. 

Castiel looked on somberly and sighed. “I’m guessing you wanted to be a party planner when you were younger ?”

“No.” Crowley replied looking at his nails. “Just a god.” He tilted his head. “Its funny how dreams come true.” He said as he continued to shout orders. Castiel just shook his head. 

“What’s the matter love? You look sadder than Cinderella after those bitches tore her mother’s dress.”

“Nothing, Crowley.”

Crowley paused. “Is this about Dean? It’s about Dean isn’t it. WHy don’t you tell him you love him?!” Crowley said as he whipped a crumpled ball of streamer at Castiel’s head. It missed but Castiel still flinched. 

“Because I don’t.”

“Liar.”

“Crowley, would you please get off my ass.”

“Not until you admit your feelings to Dean and you two live happily ever after. You’re my Otp and I will not be satisfied until you kiss or have sex.”

“.....You lost me.”

Crowley threw down his streamers and got up. He huffed. “Castiel you’re hopeless. I’m going to go put up a banner. You just go back to the clinic. I think there’s an appointment at two you should get ready for.”

Castiel nodded and started to make his way back to the clinic. 

 

Sam pulled up to the clinic and looked around the parking lot. There weren’t many cars so it was in the realm of possibility that Luci would have a moment to chat. Sam was positive that if he could just talk to the guy, he could convince him to stop playing dirty. Two of the same kinds of businesses could operate successfully in the same area. It wasn’t impossible. He checked his phone and found a text from Gabriel saying that he’d swing by Luci’s later to ‘save him’. Sam then got out of the car and opened the doors. He was greeted by a redheaded secretary who nodded when he entered. Sam cleared his throat. 

“Um, is Doctor Luci available? I would like to chat with him.”

The secretary looked up at him. She smiled. “He’s treating a sick ferret right now. But I can take a message.” she said as she took out a pink, sparkly pen and a piece of paper. Sam frowned.

“Uh, no, thank you. I need to talk to him in person.”

“Well I’m afraid that’s not possible right now.”

“What if I took a seat and waited?”

“Listen,” she said, her voice going dangerously low, “I know who you are. You’re Sam Winchester. I know you’re affiliated with Castiel and Crowley and the whole Goonie gang. If you’ve come here to spy or try to ruin our practice, I will make you and your friends wish-” Just as she was about to finish, and Sam was about to sassily retort, someone cleared their throat.

“Oh dear. Did I already miss the pleasantries?” Luci said as he stepped out of the shadowed hallway. Abaddon frowned and Sam stood up.

“Hello, Luci? I was wondering if we could talk in your office.” 

Luci raised his eyebrows then gestured with his hands. Sam followed Luci to his office. Luci closed the door behind him. 

“Hi, I’m Sam Winchester. My brother owns Lawrence Mechanics down the road. We’ve been recently affiliated with Castiel and we were wondering if you could lay off.” Sam said all in one breath. Luci chuckled.

“What exactly should I be laying off of?”

“You know,” Sam said a bit testily, “The signs, the rumors. The trying to ruin Castiel’s business. You know, you can have two of the same businesses in the same city.”

Luci threw his head back and laughed. “I know that. We know that. But my father does not know that. He’s the one who's forcing me to do this. He’s the one who’s making me attack Castiel’s practice.” He said somberly. Sam paused and looked stricken. Luci looked up at him and smiled like the Chesire cat. “Oh. It seems I’m not the only one who has a possessive and irrational father.” Sam colored a bit and turned away. Luci stepped up and grabbed his shoulder. “We’re one in the same Sam. We both don’t want to do what we’re doing. I’m trying to make the best of it. What about you?” Sam’ expression was unreadable. So was Luci’s. In that instant, two things occurred. First, Luci went in and kissed Sam on the lips, pinning him against the wall. Second, Gabriel walked in.

“Hey Sam, I’m here to save you from this hel-LO WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE.” Sam finally managed to wipe the surprised look off his face and push Luci off. Luci turned around and smiled at Gabriel.

“Why hello Gabriel. I think you’re interrupting something.” he said coyly. Sam just stood there. 

An awkward silence fell as the three just stared at each other. Nobody moved; until Gabriel lunged forward and punched Luci in the face. Luci collapsed on the floor as Abaddon ran in and Sam pulled Gabriel off Luci. 

Abaddon cradled Luci’s head. “This is war! That pet fair is never going to happen! Castiel’s practice is going to be destroyed, do you hear me?!” she called out after a silent Sam who was carrying a kicking and cursing Gabriel.

 

Sam threw open the door and awoke a lightly dozing Dean. He sat up and watched Sam as he rooted around the bookcase.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah. Hey. Um, where’s that jar of emergency money and credit cards?”

“In the kitchen. Why do you need-”

“Thanks.” Sam replied as he sped off into the kitchen. 

“Sam…?”

“Yeah.” Sam said as he walked back into the living room carrying the jar of money.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Yet. I don’t know, hey Dean, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it Sam?” Dean said standing up.

“I want to study veterinary medicine.”

“.....What?”

“I want to be vet. Cas and Gabe said they were going to help me and I just really love animals and I don’t want to be a lawyer like dad wants me to be and-”

“Sam, slow down!” Sam stopped talking and gave Dean his puppy eyes. Dean smiled. “Is that what all this is about? Sam it’s okay. I want you to be happy. If that’s what you want to do then that’s great.” Sam smiled back and hugged Dean.

“Thanks Dean. I really appreciate it. Oh and by the way, that’s not what I need the money for.” Sam said as he broke the hug. Dean looked at him.

“Okay, then what do you need the money for?”

“Oh well Gabriel punched Luci because Luci kissed me so I’m pretty sure he’s going to get arrested and I’m going to have to bail him out and also they’re probably gonna destroy the pet fair tomorrow so we’re gonna need to have security.” Sam babbled as he picked up the jar and left the house. Dean just stood there. Only did he come to life and process everything when Sam’s car purred to life.

“Sammy?!” Dean shouted as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Things have been crazy. You guys must hate me. The last two chapters will not disappoint I promise. I've been saying that a lot I know. But they won't I've been saving all the good stuff for the end. Next chapter is all the pet fair and let's just say *ahm* all hell is about to break lose. And the last chapter is *:･ﾟDESTIEL*:･ﾟ. 
> 
> SO yeah. Daddy issues. A lot of them. It's a reoccurring theme. Hint hint nudge nudge three characters in this story/chapter have major daddy issues. The third is not as obvious as you think.
> 
> I threw in some Luci characterization because I wanted to expand on his character and also why not. I made his first name Adam for kicks. :) And really Luci kissed Sam because Luci is a little shit. AND I wanted Gabriel to punch Luci. But mostly the first one. 
> 
> Also John (the dog) will be a major character next chapter. I feel like he got left out a lot but no more! x


	10. Hell Comes To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pet adoption fair starts in chaos.

It was raining.

Scratch that.

It was pouring. 

Since it was an outdoor pet fair, at an open park, with only one little gazebo as shelter, there weren’t many people. There was one small family though. They had a little girl, bundled up in a little red raincoat, who was jumping up and down, searching for a puppy. All the pets had been placed in the gazebo as to stay dry so it was very hard for her to actually maneuver through all them but she was still contented. The parents looked less than eager but they stood by her as she pointed out different puppies and one kitten while Castiel took each out and let her hold it. Dean stood off under the trees, watching all of this. The way Castiel was with the animals and the people. He was calm and happy, even with the rain coming down as hard as it was. Dean was enthralled by this. Also the fact that Castiel was soaked to the bone and that made his lab coat cling to his weary yet thinly muscular frame. Dean had a dream like this once. 

“I want the little red doggy! Like Clifford!” the little girl rang out, pointing to a reddish cocker spaniel. Castiel nodded and pulled the small dog out of her carrier. He set her in the little girl’s arms and the dog immediately snuggled close. The girl grinned and turned to her parents. They smiled faintly and nodded. Castiel couldn’t tell if they approved of the dog or just wanted her to choose one so they could go somewhere dry. Castiel handed them some paperwork for them to fill out in the car (for all the benches were soaked) while Meg told the girl some essential puppy training details. Castiel would’ve loved to sit the whole family down and tell them potty training secrets and crateing techniques and such but frankly, this rain had put a damper on everything and he just wanted to sit. Gabriel would probably do that for him anyway when they went to get shots. So Castiel sat down and looked around. The rain looked a bit lighter, but there still weren’t anymore people. Castiel turned his head and raised an eyebrow. He saw Dean, leaning against a tree, texting on his phone but still being prevalent in the pet fair. Castiel smiled. 

 

“Ten bucks says today.” Gabriel said, throwing a ten dollar bill unto the desk.

“You’re on! Only because I don’t think they’ll ever get together. Too pig headed, both of them.” Sam said, throwing down his ten dollars. Crowley chuckled. 

“You’re both wrong. It’ll be tomorrow.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “And how do you know?”  


“I plan to make it so.”

Gabriel smiled. “Crowley you sly dog. How so?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Crowley winked. Sam laughed. 

“You know, I went through a magician phase when I was a kid.” Sam said.

Gabriel laughed. “Oh really?” He said, smirking. 

Sam turned to him and reached over and pulled a quarter from his ear. Gabriel smiled. Sam then made the quarter disappear.

“Okay, now where is it?”

“Right here.” said Sam, grabbing Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel yelped, which brought John to come padding in. He then pulled a quarter out of his back pocket.

“Seriously you guys? Hasn’t that poor dog been through enough?” Crowley said. Sam and and Gabriel just smiled as they went to pet John. 

 

The rain had stopped but it was still cloudy. People were actually starting to come out now as Castiel and Dean took the pets from the gazebo and put them out on the grass. Things were starting to look up.

Not.

As Castiel went to call Gabriel and Sam and tell them to swing by and help, he noticed a black Charger parked suspiciously in the parking lot. Inside were two figures Castiel could not make out; he had an inkling as to who they were though. 

“Dean.” Castiel said. Dean almost dropped the cage he was carrying. He set it down and looked over to Castiel who nodded towards the car. Dean nodded.

“Do you think it’s-” He was abruptly cut off by chaos. Every dog erupted in a symphony of howling and whining that was not pleasant to the ears. Immediately, everyone covered their ears. Except Castiel, who listened. 

“Dean,” Cas shouted over the barking, “Abaddon and Luci are using a dog whistle.”

“A what?!” Dean shouted. Castiel shook his head and approached the car. Abaddon and Luci did indeed get out and the howling stopped. They met Castiel halfway. 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

“I should be asking you that.” Abaddon answered, smiling slyly. 

“We’re having a pet adoption fair as if you don’t already know. If you don’t stop harassing me and the animals, I’ll have to involve law enforcement.”

Luci cackled. “We might just have to do the same.” He said as he leaned forward a bit. Castiel was confused until he saw the black eye Luci had. Luci smirked. 

“What is that?”

“A gift.” He smiled. “From your friend Gabriel.” Castiel was taken aback. Luci laughed. “I guess you don’t have as much control over your animals as you thought.”

Castiel frowned and was about to retort when Luci called for Abaddon. Castiel hadn’t even noticed that she had left. She came walking back over and then two of them left for the car. Castiel watched them go, but just before they got into their car, he heard commotion behind him.

“Mommy look! A loose kitty!” Castiel whirled around and found a few cats wandering outside their cages. As he was about to go and grab them, all hell broke loose. A hundred white mice dashed through the cages. And to Castiel’s horror, most of them were unlocked. Almost all the cats dashed out after them. The people were screaming; Castiel didn’t know if it was because of the mice or hoard of cats but it didn’t really matter. He looked over and found Dean, trying to grab some of the cats before they got too far off. He looked up and Cas and nodded. Dean handed off the cats he had in his arms and then dashed after some of the ones who were way off into the park. Castiel grabbed the stragglers and tried to calm the people. Luckily, Sam, Gabriel, and Crowley happened to pull up. After assessing the situation, their mouths agape, they went to action grabbing cats and putting them back in their cages. 

Crowley was attempting to calm down the crowd with a very poor rendition of ‘Carry On Wayward Son’ when Dean came back holding three cats and carrying three in a carrier. After reevaluating, they were only missing two, which Castiel alerted animal control to. Things seemed to settle down after that. Abaddon and Luci were MIA and Gabriel and Sam were entertaining the families with tricks they had taught to John. Suddenly though, Castiel heard a strangled meow and looked up. On top of the 10ft tall gazebo, was a white cat. Castiel let out a loud sigh and hollered for Dean. He ran up and looked where Castiel was pointing. Dean too sighed and started climbing the gazebo. Castiel grabbed him by his belt loop and pulled him down. Dean looked flushed. 

“We’ll call the fire department. I don’t want you getting hurt and causing another problem.” Castiel huffed, whipping out his phone and dialing the local fire department. Dean’s face hardened and he looked away. After Castiel finished the call, he looked over to Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

Once again, Castiel was taken aback. “What?”

“You’re a dick.” Dean said, and with that, started climbing the gazebo. Castiel did not stop him but only looked up at him sadly. Dean successfully scaled the gazebo and reached up and grabbed the nervous cat just before it fled. He then scaled back down a bit and hopped down the rest of the way. Castiel stepped back as Dean thrusted the cat him and walked away. Castiel watched him go. Castiel walked over to an empty cage and put the car in. Gabriel and Sam walked up to him. 

“Gabriel...do you think you could handle things here? I’m gonna go to the office for a bit.” Gabriel nodded and Castiel started to make his way towards his car.

 

Dean was in turn, heading for his car. As he was nearing the Impala, a black Charger slowed down next to him.

“What’s the matter princess? Prince Charming a no show?” Abaddon purred. Dean didn’t respond. 

“You know, Castiel isn’t just shit at taking hints. He’s a shit vet too. You could always help us-” 

Dean rounded on the car and glared. “I’m not in a very good mood sweetheart and I think it would be best if you and your boyfriend left before something really bad happens.” Abaddon and Luci cackled and backed up quickly. Abaddon was about to reply to Dean’s threat when they ran over something big. 

 

As Gabriel and Sam were discussing the situation between Dean and Castiel, they heard a commotion coming from behind them. They whirled around to find Dean shouting at Abaddon and Luci.

“That can’t be good.” Gabriel muttered. Sam nodded and started walking over there. As He approached the car, John surpassed Sam and went to greet Dean. He dashed out into the parking lot a bit and that’s when it happened. 

Abaddon and Luci had ran over John. 

 

Dean and Sam both yelled simultaneously as Gabriel ran over. Castiel was not far away either. Abaddon and Luci pulled out so fast they left marks as Dean held the dog in his arms. The wound that had just healed had been reopened. Blood was pretty much everywhere. Castiel approached with a small stabilizer and they piled the dog on, who was barely breathing. Dean and Cas raced the dog to Dean’s car. They put the dog in the back with Sam and got in. They then drove furiously to the clinic that was six blocks away. Gabriel, Meg, and Crowley followed in Castiel’s car. They pulled in front of the clinic and hopped out. Castiel and Sam carried John to the ‘operating’ table and Dean held the door open for Meg and Gabriel. Gabriel sprinted to the back and Meg lunged for the medium sized white box she kept in the closet. Crowley sauntered in a few seconds later, looking a bit shook up but ever the same. 

“Wow,” Crowley said, “John has the worst luck.”

Dean grunted in approval and started to nervously pace. Crowley sat down at the desk and did nothing; which was a sign that Crowley was nervous as well. 

Hours past. There was some commotion in the back but no indicator of John’s condition. Finally, Gabriel and Sam came back in the waiting room. They looked at Dean and Crowley and smiled. Dean sighed happily and clapped Gabriel on the back while Crowley sighed and swirled around in his chair.

“That dog is so lucky right now.” Gabriel said while smiling. 

“It’s got nothing to do with luck.” Sam said as he grabbed Gabriel’s face and started to kiss it all over. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and Crowley tutted. Everyone went silent when Castiel came out though. He too looked around and then smiled. Sam and Gabriel ran at him for a hug while Crowley clapped. Dean shyly smiled. 

“He’s resting. And he’s going to need a while to recover. But he’ll be all right.”

“Great!” Crowley said, slapping his hands on the desk. “Now can we get back to the pet fair you left unattended? I had my eyes on a gorgeous black poodle. I’m going to name her The Dark Lord Satin.” Here everyone chuckled. Castiel nodded and Cas, Dean, and Crowley got back into Dean’s car. Gabriel, Sam, and Meg were going to stay behind and watch over John. When Castiel and party got back to the fair, everyone looked up expectantly.

Castiel smiled. “John’s going to be okay.” The crowd smiled and cheered. Cas clapped his hands together. “Now, after an infamous morning, who’s ready to adopt some pets?!” Everyone clapped as Castiel went over to hand out paper work and greet some of the families. Crowley went over to the cage that was holding his poodle and cooed at it. Dean awkwardly stood by the Impala. He was about to get in and leave when Cas called over to him.

“Are you leaving, Dean?” Castiel said.

“Yeah,” Dean said awkwardly. “Hey Cas, thanks for saving John. Again.” Castiel nodded and smiled. Dean then got in his car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they never saw each other again.
> 
> JUST KIDDING. No, there's still one more glorious chapter left. I've saved the Destiel to end all Destiels for the end. ;) It'll probably be up end of this week. And then we'll be done. *frowns loudly* Anyway! One more chapter! Sorry I'm having you guys wait so long for updates but school is a bitch. 
> 
> John Winchester has the worst luck. Poor thing. ;) Also did you like the name of Crowley's poodle. It just came to me and it's fabulous. Also I was going to make Abaddon and Luci start a fire or something but I figured I'd just have them be little shits. 
> 
> Soooo Dean finally stands up for himself. Good for him! Castiel wasn't right for him! What?! That's not what you wanted?! You want Castiel kissing Deans neck while Dean moans and tries to undo his oil stained plaid shirt?! Whoops. ;) xx


	11. Wistful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is a mastermind and Dean and Castiel become something more.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I don;t own these things....I just realized I haven't been doing that for most of the fic like nothing's changed I still do not own the things I have been lovingly writing about. x

Love is strange. It’s enduring, yet sometimes, can only last a moment. Love can be anything. It can happen suddenly or it can grow over time into something wonderful. 

Two earthly beings, separated at the peak stages of their love, only to be reunited later in life, their love just as strong if not stronger. One may not understand and one may not feel the need to, but the love is still alive; like an ethereal creature lying in wait for the moment when everything will become clear and everything will be right. 

 

“Who’s a good girl?! You are!” Crowley mocked as he dangled a toy devil in front of his new poodle. She barked happily. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “So, what’s your master plan anyways?”

“Groom and train her until she’s ready to compete in a AKC competition. She’s purebred you know.”

“I mean about Dean and Castiel.”

“Oh. Spoilers.” Crowley replied as he winked. Gabriel groaned. 

Suddenly, a man with light blue eyes and dark brown hair walked through the doors. He smiled when he saw Crowley. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Gabriel, this is Jack. I’m going to set him and Dean up on a date.”

“Crowley, I thought-”

“It’s all part of the plan.” Crowley winked. 

 

Forty five minutes later Dean was with Jack at Angel’s Dwelling. They were having coffee as Charlie made witty remarks while mopping and Anna stayed in the back, an indiscernible look on her face.

“But yeah, being a mechanic isn’t a cup of tea.”

“Well then it looks like you need mine.” Jack replied as he playfully started pushing his chai tea towards Dean. Dean chuckled.

“You guys are having too much fun over there! This is a family establishment!” Charlie shouted. They all laughed.

“I’m so glad Crowley set us up. Who would have thought. Crowley actually does something well.”

“Crowley’s quite the mastermind.” Jack laughed. As they laughed, the door opened and in walked Castiel. Anna dropped the mug she had been drying. Charlie gave her a strange look and went to go help her clean up. Castiel looked at Dean and Jack, eyes a bit wide, and walked robotically towards the counter. Dean raised an eyebrow and continued an idle chat with Jack. 

Castiel leaned over the counter towards Anna. “Who is that?” 

“Some guy Crowley set Dean up with.” Castiel nodded curtly but he looked a bit shaken. Anna went to work preparing his latte and Dean and Jack got up to leave. Castiel watched as they laughed together and Dean held the door for him. They then both got in the Impala and left. Castiel sighed. 

Abruptly, Anna punched Castiel in the arm. “Well now you’re too late!” Castiel just nodded. Anna sighed, exasperated. “Castiel, you really, ugh, Cas I know that you took what dad said to heart but he was wrong. You are not a fuck up. You are not a failure. And you certainly don’t ruin everything you touch. You wouldn’t have failed Dean. He loves you. And you love him.”

Castiel just raised his head and stared. “But I cost you-”

“Castiel, you outing me to dad was the best damn thing you ever did! If I wouldn’t have left when I did, I would’ve never met Charlie. You saved me Cas. I would’ve never told him. Hell, I might’ve suppressed it. I might be married to some uptight doctor who gets too drunk and beats me up. But no. I’m here. I’m happy. And you deserve to be happy too.” 

Castiel just shook his head. “It’s too late now. Even if he wasn’t with that guy, I was a dick to him. He said so himself. It’s not meant to be.”

Anna eyes widened. “Not meant to be? Cas, you go eleven years without seeing each other and then randomly meet up again in a twist of fate. How is that not meant to be?! I remember high school better than you, Castiel. You loved Dean. If we wouldn’t have moved, you guys would’ve still been together today.”

Cas smiled weakly. “What should I do then?”

With that, Charlie dashed out of the back and out to the counter. She grabbed Castiel by the trench coat. “GO AND GET HIM.” she shouted as she let go. “He’s at the shop!’ she called out as Castiel scampered out the door and to his car. 

 

Dean was changing a car’s oil when Castiel pulled in. He got up and went to wipe off his hands, wondering what was wrong. He was definitely undermanned, considering all his guys had been called away for personal or other. It was just him at the shop. Castiel would have to wait. He opened the driver side door and went to start the car to see if he could pinpoint the clunking the owner had complained about. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed into the passenger seat. Castiel was practically on top of him as he shut the driver’s door. 

“Cas what the hell?!” Castiel didn’t respond as he lurched forward and started furiously kissing Dean. Dean laid motionless, eyes wide. 

Castiel kissed deeply and passionately, which was quite a concept considering Dean was not reciprocating at all. It wasn’t top priority to Cas, though, who was trying to make up for lost times. He moved a bit and kissed the side of Dean’s mouth as he was beginning to move down. Dean took this as an opportunity to say his thoughts out loud.

“Cas what the hell?!”

Castiel stopped and looked at Dean, who was obviously flustered. “Dean, I love you. I always have. I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry.” Dean sat back and stared. Castiel continued. “I’ve loved you ever since I knocked into you and made you drop all your books that first day Junior year. I loved you when you would come to make out with me under the bleachers after football practice. All sweaty and dirty, I loved it. I loved you. I loved you that day you were upset because you failed a physics test and I loved you that day you scored the game winning point.”

Dean continued to stare.

“And I loved you that night, in my pickup, where I convinced you to put on those satiny pink panties to satisfy a kink of mine.” Castiel chuckled. “Those were Anna’s you know. That night was when I knew I wanted to spend forever with you, Dean. But then we moved. And I never stopped loving you. Even when you walked into my clinic some weeks ago, older, scruffier, more flushed, I knew that my love was just as strong.”

“Then why did you push me away?” Dean said, as he cheeks growing rosier as he re-evaluated their positions: he being wedged under Castiel. 

Castiel sighed. “Because I thought I would fail you. I thought I wasn’t good enough. So I pushed you away in hopes you would forget about me and find someone better for you. And you have.” Castiel sighed and tried to get off Dean. 

Dean shot out his hands and wrapped them around his waist. He pulled Castiel closer. “That was just a date, Cas. Jack’s not even my type.” Castiel caught his breath as he leaned in closer to Dean, their noses almost touching. “And as for the panties, it’s funny you bring them up because I still have them. And equally funny, Sam hasn’t done laundry in forever so...I’m wearing them. Currently.” 

Cas let out a whine and attacked Dean’s neck, trailing kisses down it and more. Dean threw his head back and moaned. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s messy hair and Castiel started to place more delicate kisses on Dean’s jaw bone. Dean bit his lip as Castiel stopped and leaned back. His eyes were wild but his face looked serious.

“Dean, maybe we should talk this out first. I did treat you very badly and well…” He trailed off as Dean stared at him lustfully. Suddenly, and skillfully, Dean turned over and flipped Castiel so that Dean was on top. Castiel stared back questioningly

“I agree. We should talk about what we have here and what to make of it. Later.” 

“Right now,” Dean purred as he leaned over so that his lips were right by Castiel’s ear, “We should make up for lost times.” With that, Dean and Cas both smashed their mouths together as they hungrily kissed each other. Dean deepened his kiss as Castiel clung tighter to Dean. Cas moaned as Dean kissed his neck. Castiel pushed Dean’s jacket off and started biting his collarbones. Dean let out a whimper as they sunk into the throws of the leather seats. 

 

Later that evening, Gabriel, Sam, Crowley, Meg, Satin, and John were gathered at the clinic to toast the news of the evening: Adam Luci was going to take a long, overdue vacation to Arizona while his father, rightfully, took over the business. Also, Abaddon had left to wherever she had come from. 

“A toast, to hell going bye bye.” Crowley said as he popped the cork from the bottle of champagne. Everyone gave a little cheer. Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked Dean and Castiel. 

Crowley’s eyes immediately grew wide. “YOU GUYS DID THE DO DIDN’T YOU?!” Castiel’s cheeks flushed and Dean smiled. “YESS!” Crowley said as he trusted his fists into the air and hung his head. Sam smiled at Dean and Gabriel rolled his eyes at Crowley. They both went and handed their five dollars to him as Meg gave Cas and Dean a thumbs up.  
“Soo, are you guys….better?” Sam asked innocently.

Castiel chuckled. “Yes Sam. We’ve talked it over, and yes we would like to be in a relationship.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “We’ve known for a while now.”

Crowley wiggled in his seat as Satin and John barked happily. Sam went to pat Dean on the back and Gabriel ran up to give Cas a hug. Meg leaned against the desk and smiled while Crowley was having trouble containing his excitement. 

Finally, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END LOVES! *screams* Ugh, wow you guys, there were times I thought this wouldn't get done but it is finished and I actually like it. And I hope you guys do too!
> 
> So, a bit steamy with Destiel! I'm not the best smut writer but I tried to make it good. But, finally, Destiel. And Crowley the fangirl. I tried to wrap everything up in a nice little bow but there's probably some holes somewhere. My apologies. This is actually the longest fic I have ever written so woohoo.
> 
> I just want to thank you guys this was such a pleasant experience and I actually got more confident in my writings! This will so not be the last from me I will definitely do more Destiel, Sabriel, and more sassy Crowley! Maybe a related fic on Meg, more characterization ?? Yes. As for now dears, Au Revoir. Thanks for sticking with me. xxx


End file.
